


Cherish What Shines

by rulanarinrush



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, Short, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulanarinrush/pseuds/rulanarinrush
Summary: Sylvain, Annette, and things that are out of reach now.





	Cherish What Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters.

Sylvain did not always consider Felix beautiful before.

When they were children, Felix was cute. He would challenge Glenn to a duel, and when he lost, he would come crying into Sylvain’s prepared arms. Then Sylvain would do what any big brother would, he would whisper words of comfort into Felix’s ear, allowing him to hear all the words Sylvain never got to hear.

When they grew older, Felix went from cute to beautiful. He fought like the wind, swift and elegant. He looked like one of those paintings the nobles decorated their mansions with, the years carving his body into that in which even the goddess herself cannot compare, his sleek dark locks contrasting his marble skin and sculpted body. He was, without a doubt, beautiful in Sylvain’s mind.

Felix wasn’t just beautiful physically, of course. Look behind his barbed words and one found themselves with a man who valued the strength to protect others, a man who used his blade not only to fulfill its purpose, but to protect his friends.

_“Stop fighting like that,” Felix told him one day. “We can’t fulfill our promise if you go on ahead too early.”_

Sylvain, ever the fool, remained silent, simply admiring such beauty from afar. Though his other lifelong friend beside him did not remain silent. Dimitri treasured that beauty, fully embracing the trials that came with it, until eventually, Felix’s eyes no longer greeted the prince with the same coldness it used to.

And, of course, Sylvain will never forget how beautiful Felix’s smile was when he accepted the ring, his cheeks the color of the sunset and his eyes a passionate flame.

He is as beautiful as ever now. Dressed in polished royal blue robes to match his lover, Felix dances with Dimitri, a sight that takes the breath away from Sylvain, even as far as he was from them on the castle balcony.

_How wonderful,_ The people say. _From childhood friends to lovers. How fortunate the king is to have met his lifelong companion at such a young age.They say he helped bring the king back from his lowest point. It’s like something out of a fairytale. _

“Didn’t expect to see you out here, Sylvain,” Annette says, interrupting his thoughts. “Not looking for some lovely lady to chat with?”

“Why would I, when there’s one right here?” Sylvain laughs, which only makes Annette sigh with a smile. “If anything, shouldn’t you be with that lovely lady?” He says with a wink, gesturing towards Mercedes.

Annette’s face heats up. “It’s not like that!” She squeaks, getting Sylvain to laugh again. “We’re just friends, really! Ugh, why does everyone always assume I’m with Mercie?”

“Well, you two are practically attached by the hip. A package deal,” Sylvain answers. “It’s almost a natural assumption, really.”

“I love Mercie, but not like that,” Annette starts, her eyes cast downward. “Besides, I do have someone I love that way. Well, used to love.”

“Used to love?” Sylvain repeats, puzzled. “Who is it? Who’s enough a fool to turn down you of all people? You’ve got everything!” Annette glowers at the last remark.

“I shouldn’t say. It wouldn’t do to ruin the festivity today.”

That’s more than enough of an answer. It’s probably not Dimitri, since they rarely spent time together, even during their academy years. So that leaves...

Ah. So that’s it.

_“Your voice is so beautiful, Annie,” Mercedes told her once, her own voice as sweet as ever. “Anyone who doesn’t instantly fall in love with that voice is quite foolish.”_

_“I can’t get your voice out of my mind. Would you… sing for me again?”_

“You know this feeling too,” Sylvain says, the cold wind of the night blowing over their shoulders. 

Annette does not answer. Instead, her eyes follow Felix, watching his dance with the king; the elegant, beautiful dance of love that drowns whomever watches them and washes their love away, so far and distant and out of reach. 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
